1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the authorized delivery of services, and specifically to location-based authorization of service delivery.
2. Related Art
As portable electronic devices become more powerful and popular, consumer demand to have valuable services delivered to these devices has increased. Modern smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers and portable media devices are all capable of the display of different valuable service offerings without a fixed location. Even traditionally “non-portable” devices, such as desktop computers, are becoming so small that the likelihood of them remaining in a particular location has decreased.
With modern, complex licensing schemes applied to service providers, many desired services have limits upon the locations to which they may be properly delivered. Applied to a service provider, a popular motion picture can have delivery restrictions that mandate delivery only to a private household. Other location-based restrictions can also be applied to licensees.
The features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawings in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.